1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a cutting insert which is detachably secured to a tool holder, and in particular to an indexable cutting insert having a plurality of cutting edges which can be used for both a parting or grooving operation and a lateral turning operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cutting tools comprising a cutting insert which is detachably secured to a tool holder are well known in the art. Such cutting inserts may be used in parting or grooving operations and lateral turning operations. In a parting or grooving operation, the tool moves in a radial or transverse direction into the rotating workpiece to be grooved or parted. In the lateral turning operation, the tool moves in a lateral direction.
Traditionally, a distinction has been made between using cutting inserts for parting or grooving operations and for lateral turning operations. Specifically, it has been necessary to replace the holder and the cutting insert when switching from a parting or grooving operation to a lateral turning operation, and vice versa. This necessity of switching cutting inserts is clearly time consuming and requires the ready availability of different kinds of holders and cutting insert for each type of operation. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a cutting insert that can be used for both parting and grooving operations and also for lateral turning operations.
An object of the invention is to provide a cutting insert capable of performing both parting or grooving operations and lateral turning operations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cutting insert in which the cutting edges can be alternatively used in the tool holder.
To achieve these and other objects of the invention, one aspect of the invention comprises a cutting insert including a generally polygonal body having minor flank faces, major flank faces, chip breaking faces, first faces, major cutting edges formed at the intersection of the first faces and the major flank faces, and minor cutting edges formed at the intersection of the first faces and the minor flank faces. The major cutting edges are orthogonal to each other such that each major cutting edge can be alternately exposed for use.
In another aspect of the invention, a cutting tool comprises a cutting insert including a generally polygonal body having minor flank faces, major flank faces, chip breaking faces, first faces, major cutting edges formed at the intersection of the first faces and the major flank faces, and minor cutting edges formed at the intersection of the first faces and the minor flank faces, wherein the major cutting edges are orthogonal to each other such that each major cutting edge can be alternately exposed for use, and a tool holder including a pair of jaws having surfaces defining a retaining slot therebetween, wherein one of the major cutting edges of the insert is held in the retaining slot at a presentation angle of at least 25 degrees with respect to a longitudinal axis of the insert.